Somewhere Imbetween
by beillelsremorse
Summary: A story about someone from Clouds past trying to find a lost soul. Vincent falls in love. And Tifa and Cid own a bar! Hopefully going to be many many chapters. Chap1 up!!! R/R


Authors note::: OK! It's not over! Ill add a chapter maybe each week if I have time between school!!! This is my first fic! So Please be gentle on me! Read and respond!!! I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters except Alice because I made her up!!! SO YEAH!!!! WOO HOO! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Somewhere imbetween Chapter 1 By: Beillel  
  
A young girl knocked on the glass door of the pub. Her red streaked hair whipped her face in the wind. It was snowing out and all she had on was a plastic skirt, a corset and a cape. She was shivering. She knocked again. "OK! OK! I'm coming!!!" An older man with bleach blonde hair yelled opening the door. "Oh God! You must be freezing!! You poor, poor girl!!" A girl with big boobs and long brown hair shoved past the man, pulling the girl in. "Welcome to Tifa's Seventh Heaven! I'm Tifa and this disgusting pig is Cid! He helps me run the place." Tifa motioned to Cid and then walked the girl over to the fire place. "So. What's your!!! OOF!" A little girl with short brown hair pulled back into pigtails ran past Tifa bumping into her. "Whoa! Marlene!! What are you doing!?" Tifa gave her a hug. "Tifa. Red XIII is chasing me a gain." She mumbled. Red stood on the stairs wagging his tail. He was chuckling. "Red! What have I told you about teasing Marlene?" Tifa bent down and picked up the little girl. The stranger blushed. "We have a guest. You two behave." Cid went behind the bar and drank some Vodka. Red ran upstairs undoubtedly to get the others. "So. What's your name, kid?" Vincent asked walking down the stairs in front of Cloud, Yuffie, Barrett, and Red. "My. My name.?" She stuttered and stood up. They sat down in different spots near her. "Yes. Your name." Cloud said coldly. "I'm." She collapsed to the floor screaming in pain, holding her head. "TIFA! What's wrong with her!?" Marlene asked confused. Tifa picked her up and told her it was past her bed time, taking her downstairs and tucking her into her pink bed. The stranger continued screaming. Barrett picked her up and put her on the couch covering her with a blanket that Red had gone to get.  
  
"She's finally asleep."Vincent looked at her sadly. "You know. It's really strange she did that. It's like she couldn't remember her name." Cloud sighed. Remembering how he used to black out because he couldn't remember his name. The mako had done that to him. "Her eyes. They were a strange color." Barrett remarked quietly. "And what was with her clothes?!" Yuffie added. Everyone looked at her blankly. "Yuffie. I think we should wake her and let her have the guest room downstairs." Tifa smiled gently. "It would be the right thing to do." Red said quietly "Ill even stay in there with her." He offered. "I'll wake her. You two get the room ready." Vincent said. Yuffie and Tifa nodded going down the stairs with Red. "Come on Barrett, Cid. We should go to." Cloud walked up the stairs giving one last look. Barrett nodded and followed. Cid walked out the pub and locked up. He walked across Nibelheim to his home. 'She's so beautiful.' Vincent thought to himself. He gently shook her shoulder. She opened her bright green eyes wide. The dilated then returned to normal. She whispered something looking up at him. She rubbed her forehead. "What happened?" She sighed and sat up. "I asked your name and you started screaming." She blushed and looked down. "My name is Alice. I'm looking for my brother." Vincent looked at her. Yuffie came upstairs. "Oh you're awake. Your bed's ready" Yuffie grabbed her arm and dragged her down stairs. Alice looked back at Vincent and Shyly smiled. "Okay this is the guest room. Hope you like it." Yuffie walked out as Tifa came in. "That was Yuffie. Vincent is the one who woke you. Ill introduce the others tomorrow. Anyway. There are clothes in that drawer there." Tifa pointed to a beaureu by the bed. "And im in the room next door. The boys are upstairs and Red will be staying with you. Goodnight" Tifa hugged Alice and left. Alice looked reluctant but slipped into a night shirt and opened the door for Red to come in. She slept well with Red at the foot of the bed keeping her feet warm. 


End file.
